Love in the Lou
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: How do you think a Legend Killer welcoming home is? One leggy certain diva thinks it should be the best.


Love in the Lou

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, duh. I wish St. Louis did, though! ;0)!

Notes: I got inspiration of this story while reading a local St. Louis paper that had a very nice article of Orton in it : search under "King of Pro Wrestling"). The St. Louis Cardinals is of course a baseball team, and their stadium is Busch Stadium. Just imagine Randy is still champion and this takes place sometime before Unforgiven. Enjoy the one-shot!

---

The music of a certain Legend Killer rang throughout the Savvis Center on the live RAW in St. Louis, Missouri, and the crowd began to go nuts. The young twenty-four year old stepped out from the curtain to a thunderous ovation, one that he had never even heard of before. The sly smirk of his curled up on his lips as he patted the gold that was around his waist, then threw his arms up into the air as the shower of sparks went off behind him. He began to walk down the ramp slowly and noticed several signs, taking one fan's and showing it off to the camera.

Legend Killer Tour

Next Stop – St. Louis

Next Victim – Triple H

He handed the sign back to the fan before rounding all around ringside, high-fiving every person's hand that stuck out, awaiting his presence.

Lillian Garcia, right when the Legend Killer finally came into the ring, she began announcing. "In the ring...Your World's Heavyweight Champion...From St. Louis, Missouri! Randy...Orton!"

For the second time in a minute, the crowd roared. Randy looked at the crowd, grinning from ear to ear, before finding his way to one of the turnbuckles, to throw his arms up in the air once again. He then grabbed the leather straps of the belt, pulling the strap apart, and holding the title in the air for the world to see.

The entrance ended when flames erupted onto the stage. Seconds later, the seven-foot monster came out, aside his terrified bride being dragged by the arm. Once he reached the ringside area, he threw the bride to the stairs and lifted himself up onto the ring with help from the ropes, and with his height advantage, climbed over the second, to look into the eyes of the World Heavyweight Champion.

"This should be a very exciting no disqualification match, Kind." JR announced to the audience at home.

"Yeah, but Randy Orton is lucky, he can't lose the title..."

The bell rung as the intense staredown continued, until Randy jumped and sent lefts and rights, with left no harm onto Kane. He just simply grabbed his face with one hand and pushed him onto the mat.

Over ten minutes, the match went back and forth, with Randy making the courageous hero comebacks, until Kane would hit a sickening power move to take him out. Randy was cut open in the match via a chairshot straight to the skull.

Kane grabbed the same chair that he used to open the Legend Killer up with, and secured his neck in the chair. He got up, yelling "This for you, HBK!" to just bring back the nightmare that happened a couple months ago to the Heart Break Kid.

Before Kane got the chance to jump onto the chair, Lita grabbed her husband's arm to prevent him from committing the massacre. She pleaded with him to just stop it, and he laughed at her.

But Randy Orton figured his way out of the steel chair and slammed it into Kane's skull with tremendous velocity. Kane bent down, clutching his head, before sitting up and going into a daze. Randy, in the meantime, looked at the chair, to Kane, and then to the crowd, which seemed to cheer more as the seconds went by. Randy threw the chair down onto the mat, then squatted down and grinned, before lunging at Kane, securing his neck, and hurdling them both forward, with Kane's head going straight into the chair, for Orton to complete the RKO! The crowd went crazy as Randy stood up, spun around to look at Lita who was ecstatic, then dropped back down onto the mat to cover Kane for the three count

Randy stood up, holding onto the rope, and the ref, while he handed the championship belt back to the Legend Killer. Randy rose it into the air as he used his other hand to clean off some of the blood that remained on his face. Randy then dropped down to slide out of the ring and hug his mother and father, who were sitting ringside, then made his way to the stage, high-fiving everyone he saw. He then made his way with a smile plastered onto his face.

The long, leggy blonde awaited him as he came to the backstage area. She smiled, seeing the happy look on his face. "Randy! Oh my God, they love you to death!"

He couldn't help but to grin. "Thanks, Stace." He took in a deep breath, the first in awhile, and gave her a long hug.

"You're welcome! And, oh yes, I forgot to tell you, you better not have any plans tomorrow." She said with a gleam in her eye, the one that always meant that something devious was on her mind.

"I don't think so, why?" He blinked, and put the title on his shoulder.

"We're going to go to the Cardinals game tomorrow! I got us a seriously great deal on seats to die for." She said with a big goofy grin.

His eyes widened. "Holy shit, Stace! It's been literally forever since I've been there!" He gave her another hug, and kissed her softly on the lips. "What kind of seats are they?"

"Oh, you'll figure that out when we get there." She smirked.

"Oh well, if you say they're good, then they have to be like the best ever." He said, giving her another kiss, then began to walk away. "I'm gonna get taped up and cleaned up, meet you in a bit!"

"Okay sweetie!" She chuckled then went off to the divas locker room, to see Trish Stratus sitting there, reading a magazine.

"Hey Trish!" She said in an extremely cheerful voice.

"Hey Stacy, what's up?" Trish replied while putting down her magazine.

"Oh, just plans with Randy." She said with a bit of a fake cough.

Trish looked at her. "Okay, now where are you two going?"

"To Busch Stadium tomorrow."

"Busch Stadium?" Trish asked, thought for a moment, then came up with her own answer. "That's where the Cardinals play, right?"

"Yeah, I scored perfect seats for the game, and Randy doesn't even know what they are!"

"Could I know?" Trish asked with a laugh.

"Watch tomorrow and figure out!" Stacy giggled then went over to her bag. "But I did get these." She said, pulling out authentic personalized home jerseys of the Cardinals, with Orton on the back of one, and Keibler on the back of the other.

"Holy crap, he's going to shit in his pants when he sees those."

They both laughed at Trish's comment. "Anyway, gotta go Trish, I've got to hide these in the hotel before he gets there!"

"Good luck!" Trish yelled as Stacy left, and couldn't help but to laugh.

**5:30 P.M. – Tuesday**

"Stace! Do you know what happened to my Cards t-shirt?" Randy asked as he went through his bags.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Stacy said as she pointed over to a chair.

Randy looked over to where she was pointing, and his jaw dropped. He walked over to it, looking at the jersey, which covered the shirt up. "Uh, this is mine?"

She laughed. "Yes, it's yours!" She said, coming out of the bathroom when she was done with her makeup. He then looked at her; she had on the same jersey!

"Whoa now." He ran a hand through his hair, confused.

"Just look at it." Stacy said with a grin.

"Okay..." He mumbled, picking the jersey up, then looked at the back. "That's me!"

She giggled, and turned around. "I thought you'd like them!"

He grinned, walking up to her and scooping her up for a kiss. "I love 'em, and you just doing all of this just makes me love you even more."

She smirked, kissing him back. "I love you the most! But lets hurry up and get there, I don't want to be a second late!"

He laughed, letting her down. "Okay, okay! But the game doesn't even start for another hour! And we're like two blocks away." He slipped on a white wifebeater, before putting on the jersey and grinning. "You do have the tickets, right?"

She slipped the pair of tickets out of her jeans, and waved them in front of his face. "Yeah." But was quick enough, before he could grab them, to put them back into her pocket. "Come on now, RKO, lets get a movin'."

"Okay, okay." Randy laughed, grabbing his Cardinals hat (he also had the Cardinals baggy shorts to go along with it), and walked over to the door, opening it up. Stacy ran over to Randy's suitcase, grabbing the World Title, before going back to him and walked out the door when he opened it.

"And you're bringing that, too?" Randy asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." She said, playfully shoving it into his stomach as he closed the door.

He took it. "Alright, but I don't know what I'm going to do with it." He decided after going down the stairs to unbutton the jersey and secure it around his waist, then button up the jersey halfway.

They both walked outside and onto the sidewalk of Downtown St. Louis. Randy put his cap on, and adjusted it backwards.

"Are you sure it's close?"

"Babe, I live here, I know this city like I know wrestling." He said with a smile, and slipped his hand in hers. "Well, there it is." He said, noticing the stadium was pretty close.

"Wow, that's huge." She said, looking in awe as they came closer.

"Yeah, huge, great, awesome." He said, and waited as a group of people was standing by the crosswalk waiting to make their way through the intersection. Stacy and Randy joined them, since they noticed the group all had something relating to the Cardinals.

"Okay, lets test your knowledge." He said with a smirk. "What position does Scott Rolen play?"

She glared at him for a moment before looking ahead. "Third base! Pujols is first, Walker, Edmonds, and Anderson are usually outfield."

Randy looked at her, amazed by how much she already knew. "Okay, you know that, that's good." He smiled, as they made it to Busch Stadium, or at least the outside, where people were standing by, some TV crews filming fans, people buying merchandise, and people filing in. They joined where the gates were opened.

"Could I see what seats they are, now?" Randy asked with a puppy dogface.

"Nope." She giggled and walked ahead of them in the relatively short line. She gave the tickets over as they both entered, and got the ticket stubs back. She then looked up at the seat locations. "Randy, we gotta go right."

"Okay, but I'm gonna get some programs, if you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all." She followed him over as he got two programs, a statistic sheet and a pencil. She then led him along to the right, down a hallway as she scanned the seat locations, then finally found the certain one, and led him down the hallway and into the ballpark.

"Wow, are we sitting right here? Great seats!" He said with a grin.

"Nope, follow me." She said, and he nodded, as they went down the rows and right to the dugout.

"You've...Got to be...Kidding me...Right?" He mumbled slowly.

She shook her head, and showed him the ticket stub. Row 1...End seats! He nearly fainted as he sat down and looked at the spectacular view right in front of him. He just couldn't believe she got him these seats, ones right in back of the Cardinals dugout! He scanned around the ballpark, the scoreboard, leaderboard in everything, the screen, and the terrace seats! He remembered sitting up there so many times watching the games. He looked into the outfield to see the Cardinals players practicing, and was in a trance.

"Um, sir, are you Randy Orton?"

Randy snapped out of his daze to look at a businessman who was crouching on the dugout top.

"Yeah, that's me." Randy said.

Stacy watched Randy with a grin.

"Come with me, and Ms. Keibler, you too." He said, as Randy quickly nodded, as all three went onto the field from the side exiting of the dugout top.

"Stace, what in the world?" He asked, amazed.

"I thought you'd like to meet some people." She said with a laugh.

"Randy Orton?"

"Holy sh..." He stopped, nodded quickly.

"Tony La Russa." The Cardinals manager said, offering his hand, which Randy quickly shook.

"Did she set this all up?" Randy asked, while pointing to Stacy, who was grinning like a little child when getting caught.

"This was all her idea." Tony said with a smile. "My family has actually been watching wrestling for a long time...Well, when games aren't in the way, and we all just think that you're so great."

"Uh, thank you, I mean, you're welcome." Randy smiled, and noticed a Cardinal coming in from the outfielder.

"Randy Orton? The name's Jim Edmonds." The star center fielder said as he offered his hand.

"Randy Orton, World Heavyweight Champion." Randy joked around and shook Jim's hand.

Jim nodded to Stacy as he shook her hand, also. "The team has been wondering, and Stacy here came up with an idea, so we want you to throw out the Opening Pitch."

"What? Really? Yeah man!" Randy said with a grin.

"Alright then." Tony said with a grin. "Enjoy the game tonight."

"Will do." Randy said as he and Stacy were led back to their seats. "How much other stuff do you have planned for me?"

"You'll see." Stacy said with a grin.

Ten minutes before the first pitch was thrown, Randy and Stacy were back on the field, posing with players, management, police officers, firefighters, EMTs, and such. (A policewoman was sang the national anthem that night) He took pictures with the belt, but actually let the people hold it. Then Fredbird came up, the crazy Cardinals mascot. He got his picture with Randy, trying to strap it around the waist, but it was too big, since the mascot had a very large stomach area. Fredbird, instead, gave it to Tony Womack, the second baseman for the Cardinals, who would catch the first pitch. Randy walked out to a wave of cheers while the announcer announced who he was.

"Stepping onto the mound for the ceremonial first pitch, World Wrestling Entertainment Superstar and World Heavyweight Champion, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!"

The announcer, plugging in the hometown, got the sea of white and red to stand up and cheer even more. Randy wound up and threw, the ball just barely missing the strike zone but at least made it into the glove. He laughed and walked over to Tony Womack, shaking his hand and posing for a quick picture.

Once Tony gave back the belt, Randy shook more hands, joined up with Stacy once again, and returned to their seats.

"Gosh Stace, I swear, this has to be one of the best surprises ever." He said while giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome, babe."

In the middle of the second inning, the camera followed Fredbird around the stadium, and went down the row right to the Cardinals dugout. Fredbird stopped right in front of Randy, pointing to the belt, which was on his lap. Randy grinned, letting Fredbird have it, as the mascot took it, went on top of the dugout and paraded around like he was the champion. Fredbird then placed the belt down, looked to Randy, and did a modification of the "Just Bring It." On the scoreboard, it changed to showing the letters R-K-O, to eventually get the whole crowd into it. Randy finally gave in, getting onto the dugout and stared down the bird. Fredbird ran over, flipping it's wings around, before grabbing Randy and sticking it's beak on Randy's head. Randy seemed to counter, putting the bird into a headlock (which was of course fake), and Fredbird pretended to slump to it's knees, then on the ground, where everyone counted along with Randy for the 1-2-3! Randy got up laughing, as he helped the bird up to cheers from the sold-out crowd. He left the belt for Fredbird and headed back to his seat. Fredbird took the belt and began to go around the stadium, once again.

Then, in the middle of the fifth inning, they did the mattress races (usually done in the minors, but brought up on some occasions). Randy and Stacy faced off against each other, with two female fans on Randy's, and two males on Stacy's. Fredbird was the "official", and Cardinals players that weren't playing (this time the pitchers—Matt Morris and Jason Marquis) were set to push the beds along. Stacy Keibler's team won--the bed which Jason Marquis pushed, and all of the participants got free Fredbird smooches.

In the middle of the sixth, along with the Attendance game, and Trivia game, were the couples kissing. Randy and Stacy noticed that they were on screen, and he gave he a big "wet one" to the amusement of the crowd. He grinned when he stopped, and winked at her.

"Gosh Randy!" She laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"What? You did all of this for me, so why not give you a little lovin'." He said, wiggling his eyebrows some to make her laugh.

The Cardinals ended the game in a double play to make the final score 6-3 in their favor. The whole crowd went nuts as the outs were recorded, as they witnessed one hell of a game. As Randy and Stacy were leaving the stadium, they were stopped occasionally to get asked to sign a few autographs or pictures, but either didn't mind. They finally made it back to the hotel about twenty minutes later after traffic, and went up to their room.

"Gosh Stace...That was so damn great." He said while a smile, and opened the door, letting her go in first.

"I was hoping you'd enjoy it." Stacy smiled, stealing a kiss from him.

"I guess there is only one way to make it up to you." He said as his smile turned into a smirk, and he wiggled his eyebrows again. He picked up Stacy and led her over to the bed, kissing her on the way over.

The End

Hope you liked! I added a lot of Cardinals stuff so you all could get the fell of how it is at their games. Lots of fun! ) Please review for this, I'll love you all! P


End file.
